User talk:Toiletfan2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Uncle Cy page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 04:05, December 9, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:15, December 9, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:43, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story I'm sorry, but your story did not meet our quality standards. It didn't take more than seven minutes as your story is a page long and composed of multiple single sentence paragraphs. There are a large amount of awkward wording and wording errors present here as well as issues with the plot. I'd suggest using the writer's workshop for your next story as this is the second story of yours I've deleted with the same type of errors. Awkward wording: "As soon as I close my eyes, an image is what I see.", "The bloody nightmare just is around the corner!", "But two seconds before my ears bleed, I pinch myself", etc. I would try proof-reading your story aloud to catch instances of awkward wording that impact the story flow. A general rule of thumb is: If you have difficulty reading a line, then chances are it needs to be re-written. Wording errors: "I hold a blue blanket and lay it on my bed, then take a sip of water, ready to go to bed (This is redundant. Try to avoid reusing words multiple times in the same sentence like 'then'.).", "Then the scary happens. (Even if this is intentionally written, it still devalues what you're trying to accomplish.)", "My ears bleed, then my heart stops, then I go dead (Once again, this is repetitive. Additionally it's very weak on description)", etc. Story issues: A lot of this story is composed of generic cliches. Lines like: "Then it has a sentence written in blood. That is right. BLOOD!" and "I wake up, then I pinch myself. It hurts. It was all a dream actually." are ineffectively used and result in a bland story. Story issues cont.: The story is extremely rushed. While I'm glad you moved on from just a generic bio., this story still feels like it was written in under an hour with little to no thought put into it. It basically amounts to: I had a nightmare, ' nightmares can feel very, very real!', end. It's uninteresting and comes off as hastily written. For example, where does the title come from? You make absolutely no mention of the character's background or even address the antagonist by the name you've given her. I'm sorry, but there are way too many errors here and the story is incredibly bland. As for trying to troll you, I'm actually trying to help you improve your writing. I suggest using the writer's workshop for your next story as it seems like you're unaware of these issues in your writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:12, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :The link to the writer's workshop is in the deletion message above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:52, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Filter The punctuation in the title is setting off the filter. That being said, looking over the story, I'm seeing a lot of previous wording and story errors there (see above) as well as some new punctuation and capitalization issues. In its current form, it will likely be deleted by any admin who reads it for not being up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:57, December 10, 2017 (UTC)